


Trick or Treat~ Krissy Style

by KrissyG927



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, I wrote this when I was sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-23 18:33:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12513716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrissyG927/pseuds/KrissyG927
Summary: Daryl goes to a costume party.





	Trick or Treat~ Krissy Style

**Author's Note:**

> There's an iconic line from an iconic movie(in my opinion, I watch it often) let me know if you figure it out.

Sabrina didn't want to go to the party, but Rick was her boss and it was expected, at least for her to stay a few hours. She had only moved to town a few months ago after her marriage imploded on New Year's Eve after Chuck got drunk for the last time and punched her because they ran out of potato chips. That was the first and last time he laid hands on her, she called her sister Regina and was gone that same night.

Now she lived with her sister, in this little town in bumfuck, Georgia, but she was happy. She had a job she loved and a few friends. She had left everything up in Maryland, she had grabbed her purse when Regina came to get her and nothing else, and luckily for her Regina and she were almost the same size.

The costume for Rick and Lori's party had been one of the first things she had actually gone out a bought for herself, money was tight, which is often the case in new beginnings, but being happy was worth all the struggles. 

Andrea had picked her up and assured her she looked beautiful, Andrea had dressed as Cinderella, and she was truly beautiful. 

Sabrina was still struggling with after affects of the mental abuse she had endured during her marriage and she was still shell-shocked at times by being treated that way by someone who had vowed to love her the rest of her life. There had been signs, a put down here, a threat there, but she had been in love, and it made you so blind sometimes.

She pulled at her dark hair as they approached the car and Andrea could tell she wanted to bolt already. Six months ago there would have been no way she'd ever go to this, boss or no boss, so Andrea appreciated the slow change that was coming over her friend.

“You look hot as hell, you'll be turning everyone's head tonight,” Andre said as they got in to to the car and Sabrina huffed, she'd settle to turn one head, one in particular.

Andrea was her office mate and they logged the drivers in and out with deliveries, this party was for the office staff and the drivers. As they drove on towards the big house in Decatur that Rick and Lori lived in she actually started to get excited about the party and her costume, maybe this was a good thing for her.

 

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

 

“Who knew she had such a slamming body under those baggy clothes?” Merle whispered to Daryl and then she was walking towards them. The receptionist Sabrina, who they both saw when they came in to log deliveries at work dressed in clothes that were too big for her. In Merle's opinion, she had been hiding a gold mine under there.

“I had an idea...” Daryl replied as she and Andrea started towards them.

“Cause you spend a shit ton of time looking at her,” Merle teased.

“Shut up,” Daryl snapped as the two women came closer and as usual he was going to say something just a little something to ruffle her feathers, cause she was adorable when she blushed.

“You're looking well Sabrina,” Daryl flirted, letting his eyes roam over her costume, she was dressed as a witch, in the tightest black dress he had ever seen, with ruffles down over her waist in gothic style, complete with a pointy hat. But that wasn't what was doing him in, it was the boots, they were thigh high, visible through the slit in her dress, and he was about to fall to his knees at her feet over them.

“And you're welcome to look, Daryl.” She flirted back, not believing the balls this outfit was giving her and continued towards the punch bowl with Andrea. His eyes followed her through the Zorro mask he wore and Merle was beside him laughing his ass off.

“She got you didn't she,” Merle cackled, “You weren't expecting that were ya?”

/////////////////////////////

“Oh my god,” Andrea hissed and gripped her arm, “I can't believe you just said that!”

“Me either,” Sabrina giggled with her office mate, “He flirts with me all the time and I never can think of a thing to say.”

“He said the right thing this time, I've seen that movie a million times, as you can probably imagine,” She twirled around in her white poofy skirt and she did indeed look like Cinderella.

“It just came out of my mouth,” Sabrina gushed.

“It's about time my friend, don't look but Zorro is still staring at you.”

“Good.”

/////////////////////////////

They had socialized with everyone they had to socialize with and Andrea had gone to get them each another drink. Sabrina stood out on the balcony leaning over the rail. She felt a hand brush across her hip and then he was standing next to her. She could hear the music playing from somewhere in the house, it was “Unchained Melody” a song that used to make her sad, and now suddenly it made her smile, she had come so far.

“You look amazing...”

“Thanks, Daryl.” She answered and turned towards him and leaned her hip on the railing.

“You wanna get out of here?”

“Oh, oh thanks but Andrea drove me, we don't leave each other...”  
He understood that, it was the girl code, “Tomorrow then?”

She nodded, “Ok,”

Then he reached over and swiped her hair behind her ear, “You do look amazing, I think someone told you differently, but it ain't true.”

Then he was moving closer to her, and his lips met hers in a soft kiss.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

The next night, after taking a shit ton of teasing from Merle at work, Daryl picked her up on his motorcycle. Sabrina had never been on a bike before and as she held him tight he could hear joyful screams coming from her. She was different on this night, different than ever before, but it was Halloween after all.

After dinner, they went back to his house and sat out on the deck drinking beer and talking.It was still so hard to get used to some things about living down south, the warm weather at the end of October had thrown her for a loop. They watched a spectacular sunset and before long they both knew something was going on between them, had been for a long time.

They sat side by side on the deck with their feet hanging over the edge talking long into the night about everything and nothing and every once in a while he would kiss her, nice, the kind of kisses that made you want more and more in a slow build.

After two beers a piece they were laying side by side on the deck and the kisses grew more fevered, god, she had missed being so close to a man.

“You wanna go inside,” He asked, looking into her eyes and she shook her head.

“I wanna stay right here,” Then she kissed him hard, leaving no doubt of her intentions toward him that night. The games were over now, and it was on. They moved to the oversized padded lounge chair and lay side by side.

They were right there out on his deck in front of God and the neighbors, if anyone turned on a light there would be quite a show to see. Daryl could give fuck all what the neighbors thought, he was in his own backyard undressing a beautiful woman and nothing was going to stop him. 

“This won't be a one-time thing right, Sabrina?” He asked, running his hand over her hip and squeezing softly.

She shook her head in the moonlight, with a smile on her face. He kissed her again then maneuvered them so he was on top of her, between her legs. Her feet were flat on the chair and he moved against her, testing the water.

“This ok?” He said running his hands under the edge of her shirt to touch her hot skin. She was so warm, even in the light chill of the night, her skin was warm.

“Yes,” She whispered and slid her hands under the back of his shirt and squeezed her legs against him. Daryl let out a groan at the feel of her small hands on his back, it had been a long time for him. Now she was pressing against him and it was so good.

“Oh God,” She moaned, and the sound of her voice like that shot right to his dick, and he needed to touch her more. Tentatively he slipped his hand under her shirt as his fingers made contact with the lace of her bra and she moved against him again, she was going to kill him this way. He pulled her shirt up and licked her perfect breasts, one after the other through the lace until she was writhing beneath him.

“I promise, I'm not like whoever hurt you, I promise,” He sighed into her ear, she had never spoken of it but he could see it in her eyes every day.

“How did you know?”

“Just did I guess, we can go as slow as you want, OK, I ain't going anywhere,” He answered, placing three kisses on her neck and loving the reaction he got from her.

“I don't want to go slow,” She breathed out, “I've been going slow all my life.”

Then she pulled her shirt over her head and dropped it on the deck. Daryl gazed down at her in her lacy bra and reached for the button on her jeans.

“Take off your shirt,” She pleaded after he had her clothes off and her laid out in just her bra and panties.

“You sure about this?” He stood up and pulled his shirt off, dropping it next to her clothes and shucked off his jeans. 

Sabrina gazed up at him in just his boxers in the moonlight and he was perfect, “I'm sure, I want you, right here, right now.” She sat up and undid her bra and he couldn't stop looking at her. He never thought she'd give him the time of day.

“Sabrina,” He laid back down next to her, “ I never thought you'd be the outdoors type,” He said with a grin.

She met his eyes in the moonlight, “There's a lot you don't know about me.” She reached down and ran her hand over his dick and Daryl was sure he had died and gone to heaven.

Sabrina sat up slightly and started kissing down his chest and all he could do was moan,”Oh Jesus.” She looked back at him and grinned, then lightly placed her lips on the front of his boxers, “Oh fuck,” came from the top of the lounge chair, his dick was aching and when he felt her lips, followed by her tongue along the shaft, his eyes rolled back into his head.

Not to be outdone, Daryl pulled her thighs back, rolled her on top of him, and slid his hands over her thighs and towards her ass. His fingers found her damp panties and ran his fingers over them, teasing her through the material and spreading her legs wide.

If his neighbor Mr. Johnson decided to come outside for a smoke he would get an eyeful and neither of them cared. Sabrina took him fully into her hot wet mouth and Daryl groaned against her panties then slid them to the side to get to her. She tasted sweet and he groaned at the taste of her and the feeling of her mouth on him. 

This time last night they had been tap dancing around each other and now...well it was all different. He concentrated on pleasing her, to keep his mind off her lips and tongue and mouth and what they were doing to him. He wasn't tapping out yet, no matter how good she was making him feel.

Sabrina licked his impressive dick from base to tip then took him in her mouth again. She didn't mind sucking dick like most women, it made her feel powerful, and so often in her life she was powerless, but not then. She knew how to bring even the strongest man to his knees with her mouth, but he'd taken it as a challenge.

Always Chuck laid there and watched her, Daryl had pulled her pussy right into his face and worked her over like it was his day job and he didn't stop no matter what she was doing to him. That deserved some sort of respect in her opinion.

Daryl pulled her farther down on his face and licked her long and slow, then slipped his tongue inside her, he could feel her body tremble and the hum of her moan against his dick. He brought his hands to her thighs and pulled them farther apart, running his tongue all over her now and soon she was falling apart all over him.

Without a word, she turned and before he knew it she was sinking down on his cock, he brought his hands up to her hips and moved her the way he liked. Sabrina leaned down and kissed him hard and he pulled her down close to him.

“You're somethin else, Sabrina,” He murmured as she fucked him nice and slow. He watched her as she sat up, the moonlight was lighting her hair so perfectly and he fell in love.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, let me know what you think.


End file.
